memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Holodeck
PNA -- This is in DESPERATE need of references in the main article content! It also needs to be better organized. --Gvsualan 12:45, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ---- I've added a list of notable programs aboard the Enterprise-E, as observed on a screencap from . We could also add a list of programs aboard the Enterprise-D. Of course, this is only minutiae information, but it's fun. Ottens 12:32, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Seems fine to me, but could you perhaps add some refs? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 20:44, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Oops. Forget about that. They're all from a screencap from ST:FC. Ottens 11:47, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) Perhaps a holoprogram page is needed where we could list all known programs? There have been quite few named between TNG DS9 and VOY? Tyrant 13:43, 22 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant How about a picture of the Voyager holodeck design? The Holodeck originates with alien technology introduced on "Enterprise"' http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ENT/episode/121950.html Trip Tucker first encountered Holodeck technology on a Xyrillian ship in the Season 1 Episode 4 show "Unexpected". Would someone like to update the article? David M. Carpenter *Although Trip encountered holographic technology aboard the Xyrillian ship in , it was not a holodeck, but a holographic chamber similar but likely far less advanced to the holodecks used aboard Federation starships in the 24th century. There is currently an image of the Xyrillian holo-chamber on the holodeck page, but I do not feel it belongs there, since it was not referred to as a "holodeck". But I will make the appropriate edits, if they have not been made already. --From Andoria with Love 07:50, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I agree. But I'm not sure it is fair to exclude the Xyrillian technology. It is a good addition to the page (as well as the primitive holodeck from ) in terms of the history of the technology as a whole, and not just limiting it to the Federation's use of the technology. Additionally, it might be good to add the fact that the Ferengi invented holosuite technology. --Alan del Beccio 08:23, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *:I don't know anything about the holodeck from "The Practical Joker" (I've only seen a few TAS eps in my lifetime, a very long time ago), but which episode cited that the Ferengi created holosuites? --From Andoria with Love 08:37, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** , see entry on Plegg, and , see entry on recreation room. --Alan del Beccio 09:10, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Elevation How exactly would different elevations work on a holodeck? What would happen if a holodeck recreated a cliff and if one jumped off of it? How would the holodeck recreate the feeling of falling? Finally, upon reaching the bottom, would the person sustain any injury? :I kind of wonder if the holodech also includes some gravity controls... I remember a VOY episode where B'elana went skydiving in a holodeck with the safety off. As I recall she ended the program before she landed and she just hung in the air for a beat before "landing". As for whether she would have been killed if there was an issue, it was implied that she was in at least some danger. - 19:44, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :: Well, since the ships have the ability to alter the settings of their artificial gravity, it can be safely assumed that with an initial drop in conjunction with artificial gravity, you could realistically create the illusion of falling. As for injuries, I assume it would depend on the safety protocols. (Ddeschw 15:53, 2 September 2007 (UTC)) Still pna? Does this article still need the pnas, or can one or both be removed at this point? -- Renegade54 18:18, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Objects, Holodeck walls, boundries. The entry explaining objects and the limits of the holodeck is actually confusing, and may actually be incorrect. "In doing so, however, the holodeck is aware only of its users; it does not recognize its own created objects. For example, if a person were to throw a holographic rock at the holodeck's walls, the rock would not be allowed to pass beyond the wall." This may be true for the episode of , however, in Data needs to try to test and figure out if, himself, Picard, and Barclay are indeed still in the holodeck. Instead of grabbing any other object in the holodeck, Data takes off his Combadge to throw towards the holodeck wall. This, I assume, is because any other object in the holodeck, would appear to go past the "wall" and would appear to continue in a straight path, rather than the combadge (a real, physical non-holographic object), bouncing off the physical wall. The fact that the holodeck was upgraded Bynars to seem "more realistic" could probably be a valid excuse for the behavior of the holodeck in the first episodes, and a later episode. (Aside from the fact that the earlier episodes were somewhat flawed by writers.) I'm curious on your thoughts on this. IceSage 12:09, 9 June 2006 (UTC) it's also very possible that in 'Encounter at Farpoint' the program had a set boundry, and it was programmed to rebound objects off the boundry. -mithril I was also curious to the nature of two or more living beings present in the same holoprojection, and how the projection can compensate two people moving in opposite directions, traveling, in a sense, a great distance from each other. For instance, in the episode, ( ), Data and La Forge are both quite a distance away from the captured Pulaski as they scour the city trying to find her. So how can the physics of a holoprojection explain their distance when they're still in the same room? Kisaoda 18 February, 2007 21:51 (CST) I seem to remember during that Riker tells Data "It seems so real," where Data responds that "Much of it is." Following is a small discussion between the two in which it sounds that much of the general matter on the holodeck is real replicated objects, including the "rocks and vegetation" since they have a much simpler pattern (than a human in transport). (Ref. ) Apparently this is forgotten after Season 1, as this would permit the holodeck virus, but would also account for how they would be unable to beam a chair from the holodeck, since based on the statement that simple patterns are replicated, the chair would exist. (Ref: timecode 0:57:00)– Kooky 23:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, the treatment of the holodeck in all the ST series it appears in can simply be ascribed to the basic axiom that any ST technology does whatever the writers need it to do to advance the story, and sometimes we find contradictory behavior even in the same episode -- for example, in His Way, at one point Vic tells Odo that the drink he's poured for him isn't real booze anyway; this is a holosuite, remember? Then later in the same episode it's clear that if Kira were hungry, she'd dig into the delicious dinner Vic has served. In some episode (I no longer remember even in which series), someone explains that the holodeck is basically an outgrowth of replicator technology, which implies either that the starship crew lives on imaginary food or that you can be torn apart by a holographic batliff. Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology — and the holodeck is extremely advanced magic. – CraigG 06:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Romulan holodeck Ed Miarecki says that he used a model of the "Jupiter 2" from "Lost In Space" hanging upside-down from the ceiling as the main holoprojector.--StAkAr Karnak 11:53, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Matter leaving the holodeck Picking up on the discussion from talk:The Big Goodbye (episode), there are enough instances of matter (water, snowballs, lipstick, etc...) leaving the holodeck to probably elevate the discussion of inconsistencies in this article into something more concrete. Another thing comes to mind: food. In Elementary, Dear Data Pulaski has tea with Mortiarty; presumably the tea and crumpets would not dematerialize from her GI-tract when she leaves the holodeck! Any other instances of holodeck eating or drinking that anyone can think of, or thoughts on making this edit? Personally, I am much more interested in figuring out how the holodeck created a virus in Angel One. Exolinguist 08:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Knowing the holodecks, it was probably a malfunction in the safety procols or something :P --OuroborosCobra talk 09:02, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, with the virus, it could survive outside the holodeck, theoretically; Viruses reproduce using the cells of it's host, mutating them into more viral cells... So the initial virus would be holographic, but the subsequent ones would be biological in nature.. But the problem is that holodecks can't actually re-create life..--Vercalos 06:33, 27 September 2006 (UTC) About the food thing, It says on Startrek.com that the Holodeck contains replicators so that all consumable material is replicated. Now, what I wanna know if the holodeck could be the ultamate shower; walk out and you're instantly dry. Holographic instruments? Does anyone know of any canonical evidence of holographic scientific instruments? IE tricorders, and whether or not they were at all effective?--Vercalos 06:33, 27 September 2006 (UTC) : makes use of a holographic transporter that appears to work, however when Data asked for a record of the transport logs to analyze them, the logs were empty. It was interesting that no log was created, however the optical characteristics and transporter harmonic was heard. It is possible that this was just simulated by the program, but due to the Holodeck inside the Holodeck nature of the situation, it is hard to speculate what was "real" and "simulated" as part of the program. It leads me to believe however that a holographic tricorder would work in the holodeck at the least, since the computer is aware of what is being analyzed and can feed that information to the tricorder. -Kooky 03:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Too dangerous for recreation? Doesn't it puzzle anyone that the holodeck would even be legal, considering how profoundly dangerous it is, especially for a RECREATIONAL device? It has a MORTALITY FAILSAFE on it, for goodness sake, which FAILS MORE OFTEN THAN NOT! Considering how often the holodeck malfuctions, and how often its users get trapped inside unable to contact the rest of the ship, wouldn't it be a good idea to get those "minor bugs" out first, and take it offline until then. This is a device where suddenly shouting "COMPUTER FREEZE PROGRAM" can be needed to save one's life at any moment, and yet children are permitted to use it! It's extremely dangerous and addictive, yet people still insist on using it. It's the tobacco of the 24th Century ;-) Maybe towards the 25th Century there will be an anti-holodeck lobby? (just in time to be led by Buck Rogers?) :Consider the fact that we do not see the Holodeck every time it is used. We can safely assume that since when it malfunctions, it gets mentioned, that it actually goes most of the time not malfunctioning. Also, how many times do we see malfunctions on DS9? I cannot think of almost any, and we know those holosuits got used a lot. I think it is more of a fan joke that they break every episode. If you watched the news, and based your judgment on the safety of cars based on what little you saw there, you would never get in a car. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:27, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::see...if every starship got stranded in the delta quadrant... if every starship ran into the borg... or the romulans....or the Klingons (pre-alliance) ...or a devastating space-time anomaly ...or started a war with the dominion... if every star ship did those things...then no one would get into the death traps. the shows are about the extraordinary deathtraps that are magnets fro trouble. If its strange, and happens on the enterprise, its safe to say, that they have made it statisticly safe fore everyone else. (its a one in a million chance that holodeck safeties fail, and it happens on the enterprise...so the other 999,999 uses around that time are safe!). If everything worked like its saposed to it wouldnt be compelling tv. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:11, 13 December 2006 (UTC) too abstract i think the word "holo''deck''" indicates to be a room on a starship not just a room. for example an holographic room on earth will not be designate as a "holodeck" rather than "holograpic room" or something. thats also the reason why the holodecks on DS9 are always be to designated as Holosuites. because there are not decks, just levels. what do you think? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:55, 24 January 2007 (UTC) : I don't think that is true either. In , Barclay stated that he used the Holodeck at Starfleet Communications Research Center to recreate Voyager. --Alan del Beccio 03:58, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think the term Holodeck is more an indication of size of the space. Holodecks are traditionally very large, where a holosuite is more the size of TOS era quarters. also makes use of hololabs (I believe thats the term, its been awhile)) which are smaller than holosuites and have consoles present, along with a small hologrid, as seen in .-Kooky 03:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps Holodeck, Holosuite, and Hololab are trade names. They sure sound like it, and if so, it's likely they have been fully genericized.Mal7798 06:09, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Alter the appearance of humans The main article says "is unclear if this illusion works for Humans, because the only "persons" attending the program were Seven herself and the Doctor, who himself was holographic" when talking about altering the appearance of the people in the holodeck. However, in the Star Trek: Voyager eppisode The Killing Game, Torres is made to look pregnant and even feels the "burdens" of pregnancy. : Indeed. Further, in , it's clear that the ENT-era uniforms are holographic projections for Riker and Troi. (Ddeschw 15:53, 2 September 2007 (UTC)) Holographic Environment Simulator Shisma has found this screencap, which gives the term "Holographic Environment Simulator". After a short discussion we created a new article "Holographischer Umgebungssimulator" (which is German for holographic environment simulator") including all the technical and historical stuff on holographich technology. It's still under construction, but it is planned to collect all that information there and to transform the article "Holodeck" (de) to something like Holosuite. Thought you should be informed about that a big change, --Bravomike 11:55, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Sex On The Holodeck I apologize if I didn't do this right, either by format or etiquette. While I realize that my question is very gauche, but it is aften alluded to but never said. The problem I would see is that anyone could walk in and turn of the Holodeck. And one would find themselves in a compromising position. So, what is the consensus? Is it done? Or is it just "possible." It seems to be suggested when one of the Vulcans on Voyager enters Pan Foi. But it didn't help him, so maybe he didn't get to sow his wild oats. Also, if the holodeck is of finite size, how do the get so many people in the room without you bumping into everyone, seeing everyone or hearing everyone when you are suppose to be say alone, or in a room inside an appartment in a city. Just curious. Sorry if I defaced this section. ID 2007-08-23 :If I recall, Tuvok was able to perform Pon Farr with his holographic wife and it worked. But it didn't with Vorik, probably because it was his first Pon Farr. 16:57, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::Wouldn't sex be the most realistic use of a holodeck considering, one could make their own programs? Judgeking :::Something else I'd like to raise is what about the, um, left-over emissions? I mean, as soon as someone says "Computer, end program" after a holographic sexual encounter, does the floor need to be mopped up? Cardiassian HOlosuite I don't believe the holosuite image belongs as it isn't the same as a holodeck from tng. If that's the case then you might as well include an image of the enterprise holodeck on the holosuite page. :You want to remove the image of the Cardasian holosuite from the "Purpose and Design" section? OK, I think I understand that much of what you said. What's the reason, now? I didn't understand that at all. There are 3 different holosuite images in the article that aren't the same as a holodeck from TNG. What is it about the Cardassian one that makes it not belong here? And as far as what we might as well do goes, there are 2 images of the enterprise holodeck on the holosuite page. We might as well, indeed, and have actually done so. Could you say again what you're after and what your reasoning is? SennySix 16:26, 18 May 2008 (UTC) It's a holosuite and not a holodeck. Two different entities. That's my reason. There are *no* images of the enterprise holodeck on the holosuite page there is only the holosuite from ds9. Morder 21:43, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh! My mistake. I get it now. Well, holosuites are special kinds of holodecks, so, I don't think anything is "broken" by having it here. This is the page which comprehensively covers "holo-rooms" and contains a lot of the holo-technology details and useage information. I mean, the Xyrillian holo-chamber is here, too, right? I think this article is actually incomplete, for not explaining that there's a version which specifically is a smaller commercial accommodation. SennySix 22:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Well, this is precisely why I decided I should ask before I remove it. I feel your explanation supersedes my reason. :) --Morder 23:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Cool, man. I've updated the caption with the missing info. SennySix 23:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Holodeck Physics I noted that Holodeck Physics is one of the unwritten articles, and i just wondered if it actually requires an article all of its own. On the one hand it could provide a space for all of the technical bits and bobs, and also a space to go into some detail about the holoemitters and instances where people seem to walk out of the holodeck with seemingly holographic something or other still stuck to them, but is it necessary? Since some of that information already exists here? I realise that there is a limit to the canonical information we actually have on the subject, and i am not sure whether its important enough to warrant its own page, or that there is much more information available on holodeck physics, other than whats noted here to really need an article of its own. I wouldn't want to presume, and write something unnecessary. Your thoughts? T'Leisha 01:51, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Where does the reference come from? I see that your link to the nonexistent article isn't linked to by any other articles. If it was a specific term that was mentioned, I would say write it. We could always figure out what to do with it later.--31dot 01:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Voyager holodeck door set piece I created a Background section for new info about the Voyager door setpiece. It wasn't really related to Purpose and Design, and is even more realworld than the background under P^D about the onscreen discrepancies, which is why I left that part where it is. --TribbleFurSuit 19:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Someone states second appearance let's have an episode for that — Morder 19:54, 3 December 2008 (UTC)